Falling Love
by lionluver2005
Summary: Who doesn't love the love-hate relationship between Latvia and Russia! Enjoy a story of how Latvia and Russia grow closer when jumping off a helicopter.


**RussiaXLatvia**

*******_I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia_*******

Russia and China had an important mission to go and invade Italy.

Latvia was worried about Russia. Even though Italy was considered a weak country, Italy now has an alliance with Germany and Japan, which combines their strength

"Watch the house while I'm gone Latvia," said Russia while leaving with a smiling face.

"Y-You can count o-on me Russia."

Russia closed the door shut and Latvia made his move. Latvia went through the back door, and while China and Russia were talking in front of the house, he stashed away in the trunk of China's car. He figured that Estonia and Lithuania could handle taking care of the house by themselves while he was gone. The probably won't notice him missing.

Hours later, China and Russia are on a helicopter flying over the Swiss Alps, and there plan is to jump of the chopper once they pass over the mountain range, but it was so cloudy and foggy, Russia couldn't make out if they were over the range or not.

"China, I'm going to jump now, I'll meet you at the bottom!"

He jumped out of the plane, thinking they'd past the Alps by now, and didn't get a parachute, figured the snow will cushion his fall, and nobody new snow as well as he did.

* * *

Latvia was shocked seeing Russia jump off the chopper completely unprepared, cause he looked out the window, and saw that they were still over the Swiss Alps.

"China! Were still over the mountains!" Latvia screamed

"How'd you get here?!" said China

"Never mind that, I'll use this parachute and save Russia!" ordered Latvia as he jumped out to save Russia from certain death

"Latvia NO!" yelled China

"I could of just searched for Russia on the helicopter, I got to look for them fast!"

While Russia was plummeting towards the ground, he soon starts to see the pointy snowing mountains, realizing what a big mistake he made. Starts to wish he was a little more nicer to his close friends the Baltic countries and his two sisters.

Speak of the devil, Latvia swoops in and grabs Russia from behind, and lets out the chute, and landed on the snowy cold mountain side.

* * *

"Latvia how'd you? Where did you? You saved my life! That was amazing back their!" said Russia stunned by the fact he is still in one piece.

Latvia still out of breath, is surprised himself about what he did, and doesn't believe himself that he saved Russia all by himself. Even though he isn't considered the most bravest, when it came to it, he was swept into the moment and did what he had to do.

"It's no problem, after all, you've helped me and my brothers so much it's the least I could do," Latvia explained. "Even though you give us a hard time some times, and freak us out a little, you still let us rely on you, and give us a place a stay when we needed it"

Russia was touched and embarrassed at the same time, making him turn red.

They both decided to stay where they were until China found them. While they were waiting he notice that Latvia was freezing his ass off while Russia was used to the cold. He looked at him thinking what he can do to repay him. Then it hit him.

Russia gazed into the Baltic boy's blue eyes and tilted his head up. He leaned in and gave Latvia a warm passionate kiss. He thought it would distract him from the cold weather and also thought he was kind of cute.

Latvia couldn't believe what Russia was doing and was frozen in shock, but also couldn't help but relax and close his eyes. Russia's lips were so warm and soft, it put him at ease.

* * *

Afterwards, they heard a chopper coming by, and with their luck, it was China. While Russia was getting the scolding of the lifetime, he glanced over at Latvia, and their eyes met. He blushed and turned the other way quick. Russia also noticed that Latvia was still shivering from the high altitudes. Seems like he wasn't prepared for sub-zero degrees when he sneaked into the chopper.

After China was done yelling at Russia, he went over to the cute Baltic Boy and loaned him his long heavy scarf to keep him warm for the time being.

"Thanks a lot Latvia, I can depend on you more then I thought, maybe I'll pick on you less from know on, at least not enough that maybe you'll grow at least another 10 centimeters." Russia said jokingly.

-End-

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, and i just love the Russia Latvia relationship! I just had to write a story about it! I got the idea after watching the movie ****_Get Smart _and evolved from that. Sorry if their are any grammar errors, I'm trying the best I can to fix them all. **


End file.
